1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of detecting a touch event.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel obtains the two-dimensional coordinate information of the position at which a touch event occurs when a user touches the touch panel. In general, the touch panel is attached to a display apparatus, and the display apparatus displays information in response to the coordinate information provided from the touch panel.
In recent years, demand for touch panels to communicate with electronic devices instead of input devices, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, etc., has increased in various fields,
When the touch panel is attached to outside of the display apparatus, brightness of images displayed on the display apparatus is lowered and a viewing angle of the display apparatus is lowered.